


Out Of Your Head

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anxiety, Asking Out, Bullying, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Dates, Guidance Counselors, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Matchmaking, Performance Art, Protectiveness, Requited Love, Secret Crush, Self-Doubt, heart to heart, long talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell
Summary: High School AU where Bryan is a drama teacher, Amelia is a counselor and they've got a secret crush on each other. Not so secret to their friends Sean, the musician teacher, and Robin, the multimedia teacher, who help them get closer.





	Out Of Your Head

Doubt was one of the worst factors going into any kind of newfound relationship, yet it was predominantly prone to happen when individuals found themselves having a mutual attraction. Aside from the usual rule that coworkers dating was frowned upon the two in question, while using their jobs at different sides of the school as an excuse, they were equally awkward that only worsened when they were around each other.

Bryan taught drama, so he was expected to be able to deliver lines with little difficulty depending on the amount of rehearsal that went into the role, but whenever the school counselor came around he was immediately faced with a tied tongue that refused to work properly; how embarrassing for a professional performer. 

At least he was not the only one who felt this way even if he was not aware of it being a mutual problem, Ms. Amelia Blair being a beautifully self-conscious person when it came to people she found herself being blessed with their presence. Dealing with students facing a multitude of problems that ranged from simple misunderstandings to mental health issues she should be able to face feelings head on and work through them as she did during the 8 a.m. to 3:00 day, but that was much easier said than done. 

On both party’s sides there seemed to be a need for some sort of divine intervention lest the two would count their losses early without at least trying.

“You’re gonna have to make a move!” the multimedia instructor, a loud-mouth Irish man named Sean, stated matter-of-factly one morning as the two were setting up the stage to start working on an upcoming musical, “The chance may never come again!”

“We’re here almost every day, the odd absence aside.”

“What if she accepts a better job somewhere else? What then?”

“Well, I’d-”

“Be shit outta luck!”

“Watch your language on the clock…” Bryan warned, ignoring the point made as he went to set up another faux plant in the background, “What would I even say to her?”

“Anything! Maybe invite her to opening night?”

“I doubt she’s into theater.”

“Have you even asked her?” 

“You know I haven’t, dude…”

“Case in point!”

Ready to argue despite the younger man already winning, the bell for fourth period chimed reminding him that the small, yet dedicated group of freshman to seniors were on their way into the auditorium, sighing in defeat as his best friend raised his chin highly in confidence. Rolling his eyes to playfully dismiss the conversation the two waited for their combined classes to file in, the foreigner who had transferred to Los Angeles handing out sheet music to the percussion section as role was called after the usual five minutes it took to let everyone enter.

While the performers, musicians, and stage hands were getting ready to perfect everything in preparation for the performance that would be featured in a week’s time, Amelia had just finished seeing a regular client and treating herself to some lemon zinger tea in the teacher’s lounge before lunch would start. Stirring a plastic straw filled with honey around the brewing beverage she was met with a close friend of her own, a soft-spoken Swedish born man named Robin, who seemed preoccupied with a project on his laptop per usual since his specialty was in multimedia.

“Busy?”

“Eh, just finishing flyers the upcoming play that Sean asked for.”

“Oh, the one he’s helping the new drama teacher with, right? Bryan, wasn’t it?”

“Don’t try to act innocent, I’ve seen you glance at him in the halls!”

“I have not!”

“He’s looked at you…”

“I doubt that,” Amelia remarked, blushing lightly as she busied with disposing the used teabag and empty plastic container before taking a sip from a plain black mug, “How would you know if he was anyway?”

“Heard it through the grapevine.” 

“I’m sure it didn’t come from Jack, it’s not like you two aren’t attached at the hip.”

“We’re both foreigners who moved to America, whaddya expect?”

Not able to form a reasonable response the opportunity was thankfully taken rather than fixating over whether or not those claims were true about the dreamy new addition to the staff noticing her, yet the shouts coming from the hall escalated from quite convenient timing to a concerning commotion that she quickly went to check on. Kitten heels clacking sharply against the white tile speckled with grey the counselor came across two boys crowded around loosely, pushing her way through the mass of bodies to see that a muscular set jock had the other’s shirt balled up in his first, the smaller one pressed between a set of lockers.

“Why were you looking at me like that, faggot?!”

“I-I wasn’t, I was looking for my friend. Thought you were them, sorry.”

“Bullshit, bet he’s not even around!”

 _“They…”_

“Gentlemen!” Amelia called out, reaching the center of the crowd to separate the two, a painted hand cupping around the victim’s shoulder before directing attention to the older student who was trying to slink away unnoticed, “Where in the hell do you think you’re going?!”

“To class?”

“I don’t think so. You’re so insecure with yourself that you had to take it out on  
Thomas?! He was looking for someone else, but that wasn’t good enough, huh?”

“He was obviously checking me out and tryin’ to cover it up…”

“That’s no excuse to be hateful,” she remarked in a stern voice, sighing softly as the other students started to disperse and a few other teachers were trailing behind Robin to come investigate, “This school, let alone I, will not stand for homophobia. Principal, now.”

“You tell ‘im, girl. Screw you, Billy!” 

“Mr. McLoughlin…” she warned as the loud-mouthed Irishman chimed in, moving aside as a younger person hidden underneath an oversized orange beanie came to join them.

“You alright?” 

“I am now, Joan,” Thomas reassured, hand combing back an untameable mess of light brown bangs tinged with purple streaks away from his face, giving a quick one-armed hug to the newcomer, “Thanks to Ms. Blair, she came in the knick of time.”

“We better get goin’ to class, we’re already late as is.” 

“You know where to find me if you need anything else, right?”

“Yes ma'am, thanks again!”

Bidding farewell to the two Amelia braced herself to turn and face the drama teacher who looked just as grateful for the intervention, dark eyes hidden behind thick-rimmed glasses that he adjusted with an index and middle finger, “Students of yours?”

“Yes, two of the best actors we have. I appreciate you being there for him, things have been stressful for him to say the least.”

“I can only imagine,” Amelia gave with a sad, knowing smile since she had been there for both of them during the trying times that came with self-discovery, “it's good to see some faculty care about them.”

 

“Right back at ya,” Sean responded without thinking, squeaking at a sudden elbow to the ribs, glaring at the Swede who was smirking softly, “Oh, I nearly forgot! Robin, show me how the signs are goin’.”

“Thought you'd never ask!”

Raising a brow at the odd behavior, Amelia was about to agree to moving on with the day when she realized they had been left alone, blushing lightly as she tried to hide behind a quickly cooling cup of tea. She would not admit to her colleague's interrogation, but the man had caught her eye a few times between transition periods when a few kids were left running late, but up close she was completely caught off guard. Was that a twinkle of curiosity in his eye?

“Speaking of the play… Opening night is next Thursday at seven if you're interested?”

“Are you kidding? Shakespeare's my jam, dude!”

“I wouldn't have taken you for liking the classics.”

Well, it was a focus of mine back in the college days before goin’ onto New York.”

“You went to NYU too?!”

“What a small world.”

“Indeed,” Bryan responded enthusiastically, smile still etched into scruffy facial features, “Well, I’d love to stay and shoot the breeze, but I should collect Sean.”

“Duty calls, I’ll see you at the show.”

“Sooner, I hope.”

Lost for a clever retort the woman nodded silently before returning to her office to finish for the day; most of the upcoming week would go by like this, but in a blur as she thought back to the chance encounter despite the tension that had come from a misguided student taking out his hate in the wrong type of environment. After taking a break between tending to usuals Amelia decided to have a moment of silence as she took another mug of tea with her, skimming over some neglected paperwork when a firm knock at the door redirected her attention as she finished the last sentence of the first paragraph, “It’s open!”

“Hope I’m not bothering you, Ms. Blaire…”

“Not at all, I’m here to help,” she assured, grinning gently at the familiar face that had appeared in front of her once the boy had entered, “What's goin’ on, Thomas?”

“Well… My parents found out about the incident last week with Billy and they think it’d be best for me not to be in tomorrow’s play ‘cos it draws attention to me.”

“Sounds like they’re being overprotective.”

“It was mostly dad’s idea, but he’s kind of making decisions for me? It feels like he wants me to repress a part of my identity that I’m still exploring and it’s a bit controlling.”

“Have you told him what you just told me?”

“I can’t talk to him like this,” Thomas stated somberly, sighing loudly as he dramatically plopped into a nearby armchair since it seemed like he would be there for longer than stopping by for a word of advice, “He would only go on about how I should keep to practical studies; he’s got it in his head that it’s a lost cause and not practical, but acting… It makes every atom in my body vibrate with excitement!”

“If it’s not a whim prove it to him with your passion.”

“Easier said than done… What about tomorrow night? I don’t want to let Mr. Dechart down…”

“Then you need to talk to him before then, hon. And you aren’t, I’m sure he would understand.”

“Is there an easier way?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“Well, I’m trapped…”

“No you’re not!” Amelia exclaimed, covering a lipstick coated mouth in shock at how she had spoken with such fierceness that was hardly expressed due to her usually calm demeanor, “Forgive me, I just don’t want you going down that road… Feeling this way is valid, but at the same time you need to redirect it.”

“In the play?”

“That’s an option though I was talking more of you to showing those who want to doubt you what being on that stage means.”

Nodding silently the teenager took that piece of wisdom along with him throughout the remainder of the time that had been taken to arrive at this conclusion; back-to-back dilemmas were discussed, yet Thomas was, as expected, focused mostly on the upcoming conversation he would inevitably have with his father. Going over other coping mechanisms with the younger one the hour came to an unfortunate end, the final bell ringing faintly in the distance as she sent Thomas on his way with well wishes before going to pencil in a final thought on the legal pad she kept during sessions. 

Energy bubbled nervously in a contagious kind of manner as the day of the show started with the usual routine of announcements and quizzes every member of the performance excused from most of their studies per Bryan and Sean’s combined request in order to make sure that it went on with minimal mistakes; perfection was an ideal state that no one would ever achieve, yet that would not stop them all from striving to showcase every talent that went into the performing arts. 

“This is your chance, Amelia!” the Swede mentioned with a slight snicker at how easy his friend blushed, “It’s now or never!”

“He’s a bit preoccupied right now…”

“That better not stop you from complimenting him afterwards.”

“I wouldn’t dare.”

“Ms. Blaire?” a familiar voice chimed in after a knock resounded on the doorframe, growing more shy once he noticed that there was another person in the room, “Oh, sorry Mr. Torkar, I’ll come back…”

“You’re not interrupting, Thomas. I should get goin’ anyway, I-”

“I’m not staying long, just wanted to give a quick thanks for our conversation yesterday. I, uh, talked to my dad about the play.”

“You told him what you told me?”

“Uh, yeah, sort of? It was difficult… I managed to have a logical discussion with him though like adults.”

“That’s excellent news!” Amelia gushed with a huge smile pushing past the concern that had been following her since their discussion the previous day, “Will he be in the audience?”

“With my mom and brothers, yes ma’am.” 

“Well, I’m sure he’ll be impressed with your acting ability as we are.”

Beaming with a high amount of positivity for a junior in high school the young man accepted the humbling comment that he agreed with before a bit of small talk between the three of them went on for a few more minutes, his departure seeming more natural once he was more comfortable around the other instructor. Both adults staying behind due to the relatively laidback day freed up the time that was supposed to be spent in class, leaving every once in a while when pressing matters were at hand. Of course, they were not completely off the clock.

“I guess I’ll see you tonight, duty calls and all.”

“Can’t wait to see how you charm that good looking’ guy.”

Stifling a surprised snort at the suggestion, Amelia collected an over-the-shoulder purse and started down the eerily quiet corridor reaching the main exit when she ran into the man in question. Stress seemed to still be prominent along a jaw that had been clenched, his brown eyes swirling with a fire that could only come from drinking whiskey, “Bryan, is everything alright?”

“I’m just worried about Thomas’ parents…”

“Did they do something else? He talked to his dad about staying in the play.”

“They’re in denial about their son being gay,”he informed, gesturing to the phone that was still in his hand, “I received a call from his father accusing me of encouraging his ‘alternative lifestyle’ through my class.”

“Seriously?”

“Tried to explain that sexuality is more complex, but he needed someone to blame… Hopefully he’ll come around one day.”

“You’re taking it so calmly.”

“Not much else I can do, really. Apparently he’s planning to confront me after the show.”

“If you need rescuing tell him we have plans.”

“Shouldn’t you be encouraging me to tell the truth?”

“It’s not a lie, I was planning on asking if you would want to go out for drinks to celebrate.”

I’d love that, actually.”

“Then it’s, uh…?”

“A date?”

“If you want to call it that, sure.”

“I look forward to it!”

Focusing on that conversation long after the man had been called away by a group of performers, she took a brisk shower despite her cat’s loud-mouthed protests’ as much as she wanted to greet Igby with more than a chin scratch the feline would keep her from doing anything productive until the last possible minute. Blow-drying medium length brown hair with an open door once she was dressed again gave her non-human roommate the opportunity to try and distract her during the process, pausing to give him a few pets every now and then.

“Alright Iggy, I’ve gotta go again.”

“Mrow?!”

“I know mom’s been gone all day, but she’s going to support a new friend,” she explained, bending over to press a small peck behind a black ear, “You’ll be all that I pay attention to when I get home, ‘kay?”

Giggling gently at how a purr of acceptance rumbled through the cat’s white chest in answer, she repeated the route from earlier with a feeling that replaced regret at returning to the school. Even if only a friendship came out of being around Bryan she would settle for that despite initial defeat, for she felt overjoyed at being around him at all, as if they had known each other for longer than a semester.

“You must be out of your head…” Amelia muttered to herself with a half-smile perking up lipstick painted lips as she went over what to say once they were alone together at a nearby bar, for nothing was more so the bane of her existence than small talk even though it was part of her profession, “Call me crazy, but I think this could be more. Why else would he call it a date to begin with?”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to one of my best friends, Ann Marie, for giving me this prompt! It's the first time we collabed and I can't wait to do it again with them!
> 
> If you enjoyed this consider tipping!:  
> paypal.me/MordecaiRussell


End file.
